


Oh Baby!

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme cuteness, Food Play, Homophobic Language, M/M, Making fun of others., Nikoli being a jerk, Reference to character death, Sasha (Cain) being sweet enough to make your teeth hurt., Sasha(Cain)being a jerk., bad language, body fluids, reference to domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha, Ethan and baby make three!</p><p>Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit.

Ethan stood between them. He looked at Sasha, his eyebrows raised in question as Sasha gave an exaggerated shake of his head and glared beyond him at his sister Natasha who fidgeted with the bundle in her hand.

"What do you fucking mean, Tasha? You cannot leave that _here_...damn it, Ethan! No! No, NO, _NO! Don't!_ Don't pick it up!! DON'T PICK IT...oh _FUCK!_ "

Ethan slipped around Sasha and his sister then gently crouched down then picked up the little black haired boy who was hiding behind Natasha. As soon as he noticed Ethan holding the little one, Sasha started shrieking and Ethan pulled the toddler closer protecting it by wrapping his arms around it. The child's eyes were as big as saucers, slightly pooling wetness in the corners. He was trembling and Ethan held him close cooing, "Shh, I won't let the big bad man hurt such a sweet baby, shhh." Ethan swayed as if he was dancing and rocked the skinny little boy.

"Get that out of here, NOW! Before it bonds and Ethan won't let it...oh _SHIT!_ " Sasha threw up his hands and threw his head back "What the fuck did I _EVER_ do to deserve this???" At the outburst, the little boy let loose with a wail; Ethan instinctively stuck his thumb in the baby's mouth. The baby startled for a moment, his eyes big, then quieted, sucking with abandon making smacking noises until he settled into a comforted rhythm. His sniffled and looked woefully up at Sasha underneath long black lashes.

"Tasha, you bitch, you _knew_ this would happen!" His sister put the bundle of clothes down, turned, and stuck her finger in Sasha's face. "Knock it off, Sasha, stop being so horrible, he's just a baby!" "It's not _my_ fucking baby, get it out of here!" Ethan backed up protectively as he stood with the skinny little boy in his arms, his thumb firmly planted in the little boy's mouth.

"Sash, stop it, you're scaring him." Ethan demanded in a whisper, swaying a little as he calmed the boy. Sasha looked at him, and then looked back at his sister, "Who does _that_ belong to?"

"Cousin Eva." Sasha put his finger in Tasha's face and barked out "Then fucking take _it_ back to Cousin Eva!"

"Can't; she's dead. Poor baby doesn't have anyone."

"Where is his father?" Ethan asked quietly still swaying gently, the little boy quieted now, and his eyes closed still sucking on Ethan's thumb. Sasha shifted his glare from his sister to Ethan, who glared back. Sasha had a sinking feeling he had already lost this.

"Why aren't you keeping it? We don't know anything about babies; you spit them out like..." Tasha grabbed his ear before he could react and pulled with all her might.

"Let me fucking go, you fucking crazy bitch!" he yelled and demanded as he tried to pull away from her. However, Natasha kept a firm hold on him and pulled him by the ear roughly over to where Ethan was rocking the sleeping little boy in his arms.

"Now you shut up you selfish pig! That baby doesn't have anyone, his mama is dead and his papa is in prison for strangling her! I have five fucking kids I can't feed now, and there isn't anyone else! You shit, you can afford to keep him and give him a life, and you know he's not going to get that in some damn colony orphanage! No one knows better than you about that, Sasha!"

Sasha back away from her caustic words as far as her grip on his reddening ear would allow. Ethan just stood and stared at them, his eyes big with alarm, not sure what to do with this diminutive enraged woman who couldn't have been a hundred pounds soaking wet. Nonetheless, Ethan was certain she could and _would_ rip Sasha's ear right off.

"Tasha?" Ethan asked gently to get her attention. Both Sasha and his sister turned at the sound.

"What's his name?" Sasha sputtered forgetting momentarily that his right ear hung literally in the balance. Tasha let go of it and as Sasha rubbed at it frantically to get some circulation back, she moved over to Ethan, brushed at the little soft cheek of sleeping face.

"Nikoli. Isn't he just a sweetheart?"

Ethan colored and smiled shyly. "Yes he is. I'm going to go lay him down, and then we'll talk. Sash, put the tea on will you?"

"Where are you going? Wait! Listen to me, Ethan! That's our bedroom, _don't go in there!_ " Sasha pleaded to Ethan's back as he disappeared into the room.

Sasha rolled his shoulders in frustration and turned back to his now smiling sister and barked out, "Sit the fuck down you bitch, what kind of tea do you fucking want?”

Over steaming cups, Natasha told them how Nikoli's father had strangled his mother during a three day drunk and was now in jail awaiting trail and execution. Things were swift and harsh in the colonies, and that left Nikoli an orphan.

"I knew Ethan wanted a baby, so I thought this was the perfect solution for everyone." Tasha went on. Sasha nearly choked on his tea looking aghast at Ethan who colored and would not meet his eyes.

"Since when did you want a fucking baby?"

"We talked about this Sash." Ethan offered, not looking at him directly.

"We didn't fucking _talk_ about anything, you were sucking my cock and mumbled something while I was cumming down your throat." Ethan turned scarlet and Tasha reached over and punched Sasha hard in the arm. "Sasha, stop being a complete asshole."

"Stop punching me, you aren't the fucking boss of me and _we,_ ” he motioned between himself and Ethan “did not _talk_ about anything!"

Both of them looked over at Ethan, who was chewing his lips, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. "Don't start the fucking waterworks, princess." Sasha growled, as Natasha laid her hand over Ethan's arm.

"Ethan, is this a bad idea? I thought you said..." Ethan shook his head emphatically "No, I want him." He turned to Sasha and reached for his hand looking up at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Sash, please let me keep him. He's so beautiful and sweet, he reminds me of you and he _needs_ us." Sasha found himself melting even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He had no resolve when Ethan pleaded with him. He had no resolve when Ethan cried. He had no resolve when Ethan smiled. He had no resolve when Ethan played him like a fucking fiddle.

He brought Ethan's fingers to his lips, kissing the tips of each one of them. "Tch, I'm not all that sweet."

His sister coughed loudly, choking on the swallow of tea that went up her nose then back down into the wrong pipe. It took several seconds of hacking, with Ethan pounding on her back for her to compose herself again.

"All right then, his things are in that bundle, his paper work is on the counter, fill it out and send it in. You have temporary emergency family custody but you'll have to go through a home review and the legal process to officially adopt him." She said as she stood up and gathered her sweater around her.

Ethan hugged her close and kissed her head, "Thank you, thank you Tasha, he's wonderful, thank you for thinking of me... _us!_ " Tasha poked him the chest, "Don't you let my jerk of a brother push you around; you stand your ground.” Ethan smiled sweetly at Sasha's dark frustrated face and said "He won’t push me around, don't worry."

Sasha opened the door for his sister, "Get the fuck out and don't come back!"

Tasha reached up on her tiptoes and kissed her angry brother on the cheek, "Love you too, brother of mine. You behave yourself." She walked quickly out the door before Sasha could start cursing her again. Slamming the door he turned on Ethan waggling his finger in Ethan's face, "What the hell, princess?"

Ethan pouted.

"Don't do that!" Sasha warned.

Ethan hung his head, and continued pouting.

"That's not fair!" Sasha whined. Ethan moved into his arms, hanging his head, still pouting. Sasha sighed deeply, wrapped his arms around his lover, and pulled him close to his chest. "Stop it, baby, I can't stand when you do this to me."

Ethan raised his face to Sasha's to be kissed and smiled brightly. Sasha groaned and met his lips with his own, licking at them, parting them with his tongue then delving deep into Ethan's warm mouth. Lost for several seconds, he relaxed into Ethan's embrace and let his anger go. His hand snaked down the front of Ethan’s pants, palming the hardness growing there.

"Hmm, baby, where's he going to sleep?" he growled softly in Ethan’s ear, blowing a little warm air across the shell of it.

Ethan grinned up at him, kissing at his mouth. "For the time being, right where he is, in our bed.” Sasha threw back his head in exasperation.

“But...but, I...I...” he stuttered as Ethan pulled his hand away from his cock and led him over to a chair, pushing him down into it and handed him the paperwork that Natasha had left behind.

Kneeling in front of him, Ethan grinned at him as he loosed the button on Sasha’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. Sasha stared down at him, eyes wide, then lifted himself a little letting Ethan tug his pants past his hips. Effortlessly Ethan pulled his hardening cock from its confines then ran his tongue around the head while he held it firmly. Ethan ran the tip of his tongue down the large vein underneath the shaft then gently mouthed Sasha's balls one by one. Satisfied with the reaction he got, as Sasha was reduced to guttural moans, Ethan shifted on his knees and drew the entire length into his mouth. He leaned on Sasha's open thighs, fingers encircling Sasha's cock to control how deeply into his throat it went; the other hand gently pulled and stretched Sasha's balls. Using both of his hands to guide Sasha's engorged cock in and out of his mouth he fucked himself slow and deliberate until Sasha panted and squirmed. Ethan licked at the tip, like a little cat, lapping at the precum while holding the cock firmly so that Sasha couldn't move. He begged in little gasps as he reached for Ethan's blond hair to try to force him down on his cock desperate to release the pressure that had built in his balls. He barely heard him as Ethan shifted again and moved the papers back into Sasha's hands.

"Promise to sign and you get to cum."

Sasha's eyes flew open and as he opened his mouth, Ethan's fingers filled it. Sasha sucked at them greedily. Ethan's wet hot mouth was back on his cock and swallowed it down the back of his throat. As Ethan used his tongue to compress along the rigid muscle and his throat pulsed as it swallowed him; Sasha was about ready to explode. It was in that moment between the great curling of the tongue of fire that stroked his orgasm and the resulting waves of release that carried him along so strong his heart convulsed, that he thought giving Ethan a baby was a fucking wonderful idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit.

Maneuvering the Reliant through the silent blackness of space while dodging the death cannons of the Terons was not as difficult or dangerous as trying to get a spoonful of applesauce into the mouth of a tight lipped three year old.

Ethan, exhausted and resentful, was desperately terrified that Sasha was going to walk through the front door, take one look and walk right back out to leave him with this stubborn, mercurial little child. The table was littered with plates and bowls of carefully skinned and chopped veggie protein dogs, scramble free range brown egg, (hormone free of course) and gluten free cold cereal in the shape of kitties and puppies sitting in a congealed mess stuck to the bottom of the bowl. There was turkey bacon (sulfite and preservatives free), cashew butter on gluten free crackers, foul smelling lentil crackers laying on the floor where Nikoli threw them (Ethan couldn't blame him, they smelled like ass.) and cold oatmeal with hardened with a nasty looking grey crust on the top. He was sure that Sasha would ridicule him and accuse him of being a bad father. He was being to think having a child was a stupid idea; he obviously didn’t know what he was doing. He hadn’t been able to tempt the little boy into even trying one bite.

"Niki, please eat something for Daddy! Here look! It's a starfighter like Daddy and Nana flew! Open up the bay so we can land!" he cajoled the rigid child flying a spoon of organic, unsweetened applesauce around his head only to gently bump up against lips clamped shut. "Open up the bay so the Reliant can land!" he sing songed trying to get Nikoli to open up and swallow the applesauce. Nikoli wasn't having any of it, slumped in the chair, his little skinny arms crossed protectively across his chest and a dark look across his fine features as he glared at Ethan. Ethan swallowed back the lump in his throat and the tears pooling in his eyes. He had called Keeler three times for advice and no longer knew what to do. Sasha would think he was pathetically useless and he would be right. He sucked badly at this, poor Nikoli was probably better off in the orphanage, at least he would eat there.

They both turned their heads as they heard Sasha putting his key in the lock. The door swung open; they watched him as he shrugged off his jacket let it drop by the door and slipped out of his boots. Sasha stomped across the room, ignored the two of them; the disaster that was their kitchen table and jerked opened the refrigerator. He bent over, rummaged around then called out, "Damn princess, are we out of fucking beer?"

"Sasha!" Ethan made a motion across his lips as Sasha straightened up then scowled at him. "What? Did you fucking forget to buy beer or what?"

"Sasha, the baby!" Sasha shifted his gaze from Ethan to the little creature sitting at his table and suddenly noticed the mess covering it. "What's all this shit? He's heard worse, I promise you. What the fuck are you trying to do to him?"

Ethan stood up dropping the spoon of applesauce with a loud clang, struggling to keep his tone even. "I'm trying to get him to eat."

"Did you think about trying food? What is this crap?" Sasha questioned as he gingerly picking up the plate with the skinned veggie-dogs diced beyond recognition.

"Well, Keeler..." Ethan started to explain.

"Keeler? That little bitch? I'm surprised you aren't wearing one of those fake tit things he slings around himself!" Sasha snorted again curling his lip his lip at the bowl of congealed oatmeal.

Ethan turned to the table; angrily jerked the plates and bowls into a stack, grumbling as he did it. "Nikoli is three, he's too old to breast feed!" he admonished Sasha. "There's beer in the vegetable bin, did you even check?" Sasha whirled around jerked opened the refrigerator door again then yanked out the vegetable crisper then pulled out a cold brown bottle.

"Thanks sweetheart." he came around behind Ethan and planted a kiss behind his ear as Ethan was stacking the dishes on the counter. "Sorry baby, I had a fucking wicked day. Did you ask him if he was hungry?"

"Did I _ask_ him?" Ethan stopped what he was doing.

Sasha leveraged himself with one hand, hopped on the counter, and waved the beer bottle in Nikoli's direction. "Yeah, ask him. I mean he wolfed down half my sandwich about eleven thirty before I left for work, so maybe he's just not hungry."

Ethan dropped the rest of the dishes with a clatter, whirled around and spit out incredulously "Half your sandwich? _What_?"

Sasha took a long slug of beer while Ethan stood frozen and waited for him to reply.

"Yeah the little guy fucking downed half my boloney sandwich in about two seconds then gave me the creeps eyeballing what I had left." Ethan covered his mouth with his hand in horror as he stared at Nikoli.

"You fed the baby... _bologna_? Where did you get bologna?"

"I picked it up in the next day expired bin the other day." Ethan whipped around staring at Sasha incredulously then swung back to Nikoli who was sitting quietly in his seat carefully styling his hair with applesauce.

"You fed our baby _expired boloney?_ Sasha, _Sasha_ what in the world were you thinking? "

Sasha pursed his lips at him and gestured again to Nikoli with the beer bottle.

"Expiration dates are only a suggestion. Look at him; he's fine. Anyway, he loved it. Didn't care for the horseradish but loved the onions and pickles."

Ethan's eyes grew big and round as he gasped turning towards the baby.

"Niki honey do you feel ok? Are you all right? Sasha are you some sort of fucking moron? You can't feed a baby stuff like that, he'll get sick!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, princess, look at him, he's fine. He just doesn't like that shit you're trying to give him." Sasha dramatically swept his hand over the disgusting pile of vegetarian, organic, gluten free, vegan inspired pretend food. "Did you even ask him what he wanted?"

Ethan, trembling, picked up a washrag and carefully began to wash Niki's hands free of the weirdly sticky sugar free organic natural applesauce. Clenching his jaw he whispered, "No, I didn't ask him, I can't understand him, and you know that!"

Sasha jumped off the counter and crouched down beside Niki. "Are you hungry, kid?" Nikoli shook his head sending the applesauce he had used for hair gel flying, Ethan gasped as a large glob hit him square across the nose.

"Nyet!" the little boy said sternly, glaring at Ethan. Sasha chuckled as he stood and wiped the glob off Ethan's nose then popped it into his mouth then sucked it off his finger. Grimacing he made a face. "Eww."

" _Sash!"_ Ethan hissed, wiping at the trail of goo across his face with the towel in his hand. Sasha waggled his finger at Nikoli.

"English!" Nikoli turned his glare to Sasha then back to Ethan as Ethan froze.

"No!"

Ethan looked him, bewildered, then back to Sasha. He threw down the rag he was wiping up with, burst into tears and fled to the bedroom slamming the door loudly behind him.

The boy and Sasha followed him with their eyes then returned to glaring at each other. "Tch, now you did it. Sasha admonished him picking up the rag and wiped the little hands clean of applesauce. The little boy's face dropped; his lip began to quiver until Sasha shook his finger at him.

"No you don't, stop that right now!" he snarled. "The only Princess in this household is him, so knock it off." Nikoli stared up at him with big wet eyes. Sasha picked him up and hugged him to his chest.

"Come on kiddo, lets get you cleaned up, then we'll clean up your mess. If we're lucky then maybe Daddy will speak to us again!" The little boy wrapped his arms around Sasha's neck, wiped his wet sticky face on his shirt and held on. Sasha carried him to the half bath, sat him on the counter and cleaned him up best he could.

Ethan found them standing at the sink, Nikoli standing on the seat of a chair, a towel wrapped around his waist like an apron, another one in his hand wiping at the spoons Sasha handed him. Sasha was elbow deep in the sink full of suds as he washed the dishes, rinsed them then put them in the rack to dry. Occasionally he handed a rinsed spoon to Niki to wipe dry. Ethan bit his lip watching his two men for a few moments then sniffled.

Sasha turned at the sound, frowned contritely at him, and then elbowed Niki gently as he nodded towards Ethan. Niki clambered down from the chair, took his spoon to Ethan and held it up to him.

"Me help!" he declared as Ethan reached down and gathered him up. He kissed the slightly wet hair. "So you are, what a big boy!" he declared, smiling up at Sasha as he hugged the little frame. "So he could speak English all this time?" he asked Sasha.

Sasha put down his rag, wiped off his hands and came around the table to gather them both in his arms. He kissed Ethan's forehead.

"I speak English, Tasha speaks English, baby, why did you think he wouldn't?"

Ethan colored, embarrassed that he just made an assumption. He chewed at his lips as he sat down in one of the chairs. Sasha took the towel out of Nikoli’s hands, from around his waist and gently swatted his behind. “Go brush your teeth; it's almost time for bed.”

Nikoli cocked his head and looked from him to Ethan. Ethan couldn't look at him as his tears spilled over his fingers where he had covered his eyes. Sasha told him again, "Go!" and Niki scampered towards the bedroom, disappearing inside.

Sasha crouched by Ethan's chair. "Princess?"

“I’m terrible at this Sash, I’m a horrible father. I should have never pushed you into this. I didn’t even know my own son could talk to me!” Sasha stroked his leg then stood up, and led him by the hand to the couch. He sat and pulled Ethan into his lap.

“Baby, it takes some getting used to. The only way to survive this is just chill out and let it happen." He soothed Ethan, rubbing soothing circles up his back underneath his shirt.

“But Keeler says...” Sasha stopped him, putting his fingers across Ethan's mouth. “Shit, what does Keeler fucking know? He’s not Keeler's kid.” Ethan shook loose and replied “But he’s raising two of them, he knows everything!”

“Those brats of his are holy terrors. You want Niki to be like that?” Sasha retorted. “They both have those...you know those...!”

“Ticks.”

“Yeah, ticks, fuck that!” Ethan giggled as Sasha winked one eye and jiggled his head.

“Stop that,” he laughed. “It's not their fault!” Sasha jerked his head until he gently butted it into Ethan, who dissolved into uncontrolled giggles. Sasha pushed at him with his head until he pushed up Ethan's shirt, exposed his belly. He dragged his tongue across the firmness, brushing seductively with his lips, and then blew into his stomach causing Ethan to laugh aloud and push him away.

“Stop that, silly man, it tickles, stop!” as Sasha playfully teased him making him laugh and slap at Sasha's head.

They froze and looked up both of them turned towards the little voice barking at them, "Nana! Daddy said _stop_!” Niki stood at the end of the couch, toothpaste on his shirt, sternly glaring at Sasha.

Sasha snorted. "You're not the boss of me, kiddo!"

Ethan wiggled out of his lap, whapped Sasha on the head, "That's right, Niki, that's my job! Come with me, babyboy, lets get you into your pj's, and then we'll pick out a story to read." Ethan grasped the little hand that let him lead him back towards the bedroom. He smiled back at Sasha as they walked to the bedroom.

"If its porn, I want to read it too!" Sasha snarked after them. Ethan covered Niki's ears admonishing him, "Sash, that's terrible!" as they disappeared into the bedroom.

Sasha snorted and flicked on the monitor that live streamed the latest news. Flipping through the channels he finally settled on an old movie. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt the couch compress as Ethan's warmness sank into his side. Sasha rearranged himself, pulled Ethan to his chest, kissed the back of his neck as he held him close.

"Any good?" Ethan asked. "Mmm, always good, baby." Sasha purred. Ethan chuckled.

"The movie, bone head." Ethan sucked in his breath sharply as Sasha slipped his hand underneath his waistband, walked his fingers down his belly then the length of his cock and cupped his balls.

"What movie?" he asked as he licked at Ethan's long neck, sensuously massaging the testicles in his hand. Ethan gasped as his cock filled and suddenly his pants were uncomfortably confining. He reached up towards Sasha's sly grin licking his lips. "Hmm, kiss me, I want your mouth."

"Daddy! Drink?"

Ethan tried to straighten up as he pulled Sasha's hand from his pants. Sasha grinned and held him tightly while Ethan struggled to right himself. Niki stood by the edge of the couch, clutching the ridiculously huge pink stuffed unicorn that Ethan's mother had sent to him, his big dark eyes watching the two of them.

"I thought I told you to fucking throw that thing out?" Sasha hissed into Ethan's ear. "He likes it, he even named it." Ethan whispered back. "I didn't have the heart."

Sasha signed, let Ethan go and pushed himself up. "Come on kiddo; let's get you a drink then its time for bed." He grasped the little boys hand to lead him towards the kitchen. As they padded together, little fingers wrapped around Sasha's index finger, Sasha asked. "What's your pony's name?"

"Sasha." Nikoli answered sleepily pushing the pink fluff towards Sasha. "Kiss! Kiss, Nana!" Ethan dissolved in giggles as Sasha shot him a vicious glare. “You fucking did that on purpose!" He mouthed across the room as Niki shoved the stuffed animal into his face.

Sasha looked down at his son’s expectant little face, sleepy and sweet looking, then glanced back at Ethan who smiled lovingly at him. With a big sigh, he loudly smacked at the pink unicorn. He picked up his little son, Niki's sippy cup and carried him back to the bedroom. “Say goodnight to Daddy, this time you’re staying put; understand me?” Nikoli wrapped his arms around Sasha's neck, one tiny hand carrying the unicorn by the silver horn, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. "Luv Nana." he murmured. "You too, kiddo." Sasha whispered and kissed the soft hair, bewildered as his heart fluttered.

　

　

　

　


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, someone come help me with these bags!" Ethan stood in the doorway of their apartment, laden down with several bags and a tray of drinks as he called for help. Niki ran towards him and beat Sasha wearing a smile on his face that got bigger when he spied the colorful cups.

"Daddy! Choklat shakes?" he asked holding out his hands for them. Ethan carefully placed the cardboard holder in Niki's little hands as he answered. "Yep babyboy, if you were good!" Niki looked up at him sternly. "I'm always good, Daddy!"

“That's the fucking truth, baby, the kiddo doesn't take after me at all!" Sasha laughed as he pulled the bags of burgers and fries out of Ethan's hands while he leaned over and kissed him; smacking sloppily at his lips.

"Welcome home sweetheart, 'bout time, we're fucking starving."

Ethan laughed at him as he swatted him away. "Sorry, Keeler was a terror today and made us all work late." he continued as he slipped off his jacket and hung it up. Both of them jerked their heads to the sound of plates clattering on the table, Sasha put his finger to Ethan's lips to hush what he was about to say.

"Kiddo, you setting the table?" he called out.

Nikoli responded eagerly, "Yes, Nana!" Ethan smiled broadly as Sasha grinned. "Ok, kiddo, don't forget the napkins!"

"Nana! I know!" Niki called out. Sasha swung his arm around Ethan's waist, hugged him close and chuckled. He leaned down to run his tongue around the shell of Ethan's ear. "Me and my cock want to have a conversation with your ass later on, princess." he whispered suggestively rubbing himself up and down on Ethan's thigh.

"Sash, the baby! Stop it!" Ethan protested in whispers as he tried to back away.

"Baby? He's almost five; don't you think it's about time we tell him where babies come from?" "They don't come from my ass!" Ethan muttered as he pushed past Sasha and walked into the kitchen. Sasha followed behind him and laughed out loud.

Niki patiently waited in his chair, the table set with plates, forks and napkins. Ethan slid into the chair next to him, as Sasha doled out the food from the greasy bag. Ethan reached over to cut Niki's burger into pieces when he caught Niki's glare.

Hesitating he asked "No?" Nikoli shook his head no, "Daddy, don’t you know I'm not a baby?"

Sasha raised his eyebrows at Ethan then shook his head no, almost imperceptibly. Ethan put the knife down. "You're right Niki, you aren't a baby anymore." Sasha's fingers squeezed his thigh under the table as Ethan swallowed his emotions. It was true, their baby wasn't one anymore but he sure didn't have to like it.

"Why was that little bitch a terror today?" Sasha asked changing the subject.

"Tyotia?" Niki questioned. "Yeah, Auntie Keeler." Sasha chuckled until Ethan glared at him with the "no sex for you tonight" glare.

"He's just having a hard time right now. The twins aren't doing well in their class, even though they’ve been through three tutors. James is on him about the boys being so spoiled." Ethan took a bite of his burger as Niki slurped on his straw.

"Nikoli, don't slurp. It‘s not polite." Ethan corrected him.

"Kiddo you slurp all you want. Geez, baby" Sasha gently admonished Ethan "It's just a fucking shake, let the kid enjoy himself." Ethan bristled; raised his eyebrows at him but relented when Sasha threw him a grin as he traced his fingers up Ethan's inner thigh under the table. When Sasha brushed against his balls, Ethan sucked in his breath. "There's more than one "kid" in this home!" he muttered even as he showed Sash a shy grin, his cheeks coloring. Niki looked from one of his fathers to the other then slurped loudly again.

"Choklat is best! Can I have more fries?" he asked popping the last one on his plate into his mouth and smacked his lips.

"Kiddo?" Sasha sternly questioned, "Is that how you are supposed to ask?" Ethan had to turn away so that Niki wouldn’t hear his laughter. Sasha playing strict father was usually unexpected because he preferred to be the nice Nana, leaving Ethan in the lurch where discipline was concerned. Niki straightened up however; he knew when Nana meant business.

"Please may I have more fries?" he asked again with serious politeness as he looked up at Sasha from underneath his long eyelashes. Sasha was always taken aback when he did this, in ten years he wouldn't be able to keep the girls off of him. Not to mention the guys. Shaking away his future concerns, he emptied the rest of his bag on Niki's plate, smiling proudly at him.

"See what you get when you do things the right way, kiddo?" Niki smiled back at him, reached for the ketchup bottle and squirted a bright red line across them. "Thank you, Nana!"

Ethan fastidiously wiped his mouth, crinkled up his burger wrapper and handed his remaining fries to Sasha with a grin. He pushed back his chair, picked up his plate and took it to the sink. "So why have they been through so many tutors? Those boys are fucking geniuses." Sasha asked reaching for the ketchup to doctor his fries. "You know they have issues with behaving themselves, they always have." Ethan answered rinsing off his plate in the sink.

"Well James has a point, they are fucking spoiled rotten." Sasha remarked. He reached over, stole a fry from Niki's plate who then reached right back and stole one from Sasha's plate. Sasha leaned over with a fry covered in ketchup and swiped it across Niki's little nose causing him to giggle loudly. Ethan turned around with his fists on his hips.

"Ok, no food play, boys. Nikoli, finish up, go wash your face and brush your teeth. Nana is going to finish the dishes then we are going to all read a story before bed."

"Yes, Daddy! Can I pick the story?" Nikoli climbed down from his chair and pushed it back in. "Please?" Ethan nodded then picked up the other plates and took them to the sink. Sasha cleared the trash and empty cups from the table, threw them away, gathered up the trashbag and replaced the liner. "I'm going to walk this out, baby." Ethan grabbed the bag out of his hands and reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "No you don't, I'll take this out. You got dish duty this week."

"But my hands will get all red and rough!" he protested weakly. Ethan ignored him and walked towards the front door.

"You'll be sorry later, princess, when my fingers are all rough and I’m sticking them up..."

Ethan whirled around and barked out. "You finish that sentence and there won't be any "later" for a week! Sash, come on, he hears everything you say!" "Tch." Sasha snorted, turned contritely to the sink and turned on the water to fill the sink.

It was much later when Nikoli was finally bathed, brushed, storied and waiting for his story in his Starfighter bed, a plastic shell in the shape of a ship with a mattress inside.

When he turned four they had decided it was time for a big boy bed. He had gone straight for it and refused to consider anything else. Ethan's parents had outfitted his little room in curtains, sheets, comforter, lamp and wastebasket all with the Alliance emblem on them. Sasha and Ethan had spent one Saturday afternoon painting the walls dark blue. Ethan nervously stood and fretted underneath the ladder while Sasha stood on the very top of it to stick glow in the dark stars across the ceiling. They had painstakingly stenciled Starfighters on the dark blue walls. Ethan had stenciled the Reliant on the wall at the head of his bed then he and Sasha had carefully filled it in then wrote their task names, Cain and Abel, underneath it. They had added several other ships manned by their comrades, even some that had not made it back. Carefully Sasha had written Deimos name underneath the Ares while Ethan added Athos. Sasha got emotional and Ethan hugged him tightly until he got control of himself, still grieving after all this time for his closest childhood friend. Later he had led Sasha by the hand to their bed, laid him down and comforted him the best way he knew, writhing underneath him as Sasha made love to him.

Keeler and James had brought their twins over to help celebrate Niki’s fourth birthday. When the room was revealed Nikoli had been overwhelmed and clung to Sasha, crying harshly. When nothing worked to stop his sobbing, James picked him up and carried him outside for a little walk. Sasha held Ethan as they watched James and Nikoli out the living room window as James held him close to his broad chest, rubbing his back. He walked him up and down the sidewalk and patiently soothed the little boy until he asked to go home to his Daddy and his Nana.

It was uncomfortable for a few minutes when they got back; Niki was shy and embarrassed until Sasha picked him up. "Ok birthday boy, let's eat that fucking cake before it melts." He carried Niki into the kitchen which was festooned with streamers and balloons. Keeler and the twins had put candles all over the cake and were snapping at each over who got to sit next to Niki. "What's going on?" Keeler asked quietly under his breath, as Sasha lowered Niki into the seat between the twins. "No clue. They're talking." he answered; nodded his head in the direction of the living room.

"Does he hate us? Does he hate his room? Oh god, what did I screw up this time?" Ethan's voice was catching as he tried to not cry. "No, no, baby, you didn't do anything wrong." James took his hand and held it firmly to ground Ethan's panic. "He's cool." James lowered his voice to a soothing timber. "He's just used to sleeping with you guys so he thought he did something wrong. He is just a little overwhelmed, that's all." Ethan screwed up his forehead and whispered back, "We didn't mean to upset him. I didn't mean to make him cry."

James laughed, "Well look at you, Daddy, all teary and emotional! What makes you think your son would be any different." Ethan looked up at Sasha with alarm. "Is he that much like me? I always feel he and Sash, well, they have something I just don't get."

James instinctively glanced into the kitchen to Keeler who looked up at him and smiled from across the room, then reached down to tousle one of his boy's hair. "Yeah I know what you mean, but he's nothing like Sasha, he's all emotional and sensitive like you. Have you ever seen him with the twins? He's about the only one who can get them to behave but all he does is talk to them and look up at them from under those eyelashes of his." James frowned at his boys now standing on the chairs, sticking their fingers into the melting cake. "Keeler baby, don't let them do that! Boys stop it, that's Niki's cake!" He ordered from across the room.

"Papa, we're tired of waiting.....hurry up!" One of them called back, the other nodding his head furiously. "Yeah, _Papa_ , hurry the fuck up!" Sasha growled. "Fuck off Reliant!" James stood up and started to the kitchen. Ethan grabbed his wrist. "Thanks, James; I'm always worried we are doing the wrong thing." James slung his arm around Ethan's shoulder and ignored Sasha threatening glare. "You guys are doing a fine job, even that gypsy jackass you married."

Later that night, after the remains of the cake was put away in the freezer, after Keeler and James each carrying a sticky little boy in their arms sound asleep said their goodbyes, Niki settled into his new room and acted like it was the best thing ever.

So that night, almost a year later, after the dishes were done and Niki was in his pj’s, they gathered in his room to end their day.

The bedroom was alive with glowing stars. The little lamp rotated, throwing little spaceships across the wall through the cut outs in the shade. With the revolutions around the room, it made the Reliant and the other ships look like they were flying in space. It was truly a remarkable room, Ethan thought to himself. Niki handed Sasha a brightly colored story book and demanded "Read, Nana!" Ethan scrunched up on one side of the starfighter bed, wrapped around Nikoli, Sasha sat at its side his legs crossed Indian style holding up the book so that they could all see. Niki laid on his back, listening as Sasha read the book aloud.

Suddenly he reached up and traced the faint scar that cut across Ethan's lips. "Daddy? You have an ouchie!" Ethan sucked his lips in and cocked an eyebrow towards Sasha. Sasha blushed.

Ethan kissed his little fingers. "It's not an ouchie anymore, it's all healed." Sasha shook his head a little trying to discourage more discussion then turned the next page of the book. "Are we reading this or not?" he groused still red in the face but Niki was having none of it.

"Did it happen in the war, Daddy? Did the ‘Tarun's do it?" Niki stared big eyed at the faded ridge like he had never noticed it before. "Did it hurt, Daddy?" Ethan brushed his hair out of his concerned eyes. "No Niki, the ‘Teron's didn't do it. Its ok, it doesn't hurt Daddy now. Let's finish our story."

Niki looked sternly at him then at Sasha then back to Ethan having seen the look that went between them. "Did Nana hurt you?" They both froze. Sasha sighed and closed the book.

"Yeah I did, kiddo. But I told Daddy I was sorry. And he forgave me." Sasha reached across the bed to gently thumb the scar; Ethan turned his head and kissed his thumb. Niki watched Ethan's eyes close for a moment, then whispered.

"Mama didn't get up when that man hit her. I was scared he would hurt me too." His voice quivered and tears filled his eyes as both Sasha and Ethan tensed. It had been almost three years and never once had Niki mentioned what he saw the day his mother died.

Ethan looked frantically at Sasha who reached for his son's hand. "You're safe now, kiddo. We won't let anything happen to you." Ethan cuddled closer as he kissed his forehead. Niki wiped at his eyes and asked, "Did you kiss it and make it better, Nana?" Ethan's eyes flew open as he coughed, Sasha snorted. He reached down and pulled the covers up over Niki's chest. "Yes I did, kiddo. Now time for bed for big boy’s who are almost five." He reached down, kissed the top of Niki's head and reached over for Ethan's hand to help him off the little bed. Ethan smoothed the comforter, kissed Niki on the cheek and Niki kissed him back. “Nikoli, Daddy and Nana will always protect you. I promise.”

"I know Daddy, I‘m not afraid. Night Nana! Night Daddy!" he said sleepily. "I love you! “ “We love you too, kiddo." Sasha called back as he firmly closed the door behind them.

Ethan went into the kitchen, poured them each a glass of wine and handed Sasha his. He grabbed his hand and led Sasha to the long white couch set in front of the tall windows of their apartment living room. He pushed Sash down on the couch then like a child himself, he crawled into Sasha lap and snuggled himself there.

"We have a remarkable son." he mused taking a drink of his wine.

Sasha took a long drink of his and tightened his arm around Ethan, nosed into his golden white hair as he murmured. "Yeah princess, we fucking do." Ethan relaxed back against him and was just almost but not quite asleep when Sasha ran his thumb up Ethan’s inner thigh making him moan and asked breathily, “So, princess, how bout we make another one?”

Ethan sat up and looked at him like he had two heads. "Wh...what?" Sasha took the wineglass out of Ethan's hand. "Don't you think the kiddo needs a little sister? Hmm? Will you give me another baby, _baby_?" Ethan threaded his fingers into Sasha’s hair and pulled his mouth to his. “You are completely insane; do you know that, silly man?”

　

　

　

　

　


	4. Chapter 4

They had been through so much together. Within minutes of meeting for the first time Abel had been marked as property. Within hours Abel had asserted himself and established what would become the dynamic of their relationship; the attempt to do the right thing even in the face of danger. Half a day later, he was no longer a virgin and no longer alone. They had each brought their broken parts to the table; chained together by love, they had battled each other and every message of worthlessness that the outside world had tattooed across their psyches. Slowly, as imperceptible as the turning of a planet, they had locked their puzzle pieces together to create a strong friendship, a deep love and the innate knowledge that where one walked, the other matched his step.

However none of that prepared Ethan for how hard Sasha would fall for the blond, curly haired, amber eyed pixie that ruled their lives. The day Ethan came home from work to find Sasha sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, toenails each painted a different garish color; he thought he had lost his mind. There were multicolored barrettes and hair bands peppering Sasha's black hair; pig tails pulled at odd angles, his blue tinged bangs pulled up and clipped back by a big purple bow. He thought Sasha was simply entranced by the sparkly cartoon fairies flitting around on the screen in front of him and hadn't heard him come in but as he rounded the back of the couch, he saw that Sasha's eyes, one lid green, the other purple were closed. His strong arms were cradling the curled up ball of curly blond hair and creamy latte skin that housed the heart of their family. Ethan held back a giggle when he spied Sasha's fingernails painted spring colors to match his toes.

He carefully bent down and pushed into Sasha's lips, finding it almost impossible to stifle the desire to laugh right out loud. He was sure, if he did, that there would be consequences later, when they were alone involving those silk scarves they had stuffed under the bed one drunken night a few months ago and some unmerciful tickling. He kissed him harder when Sasha only stirred. Slowly Sasha opened the eye with the inch long glittered eyelash.

"You're wearing lipstick, princess." he muttered sleepily.

"It came from your lips, sweetheart and it's just your color!" Ethan snickered. "You look like Rainbow Brite threw up on you." Sasha shot him a look then moved a little, trying to stretch around the little body huddled in his lap without waking her. "Keeler said it's good to encourage her fucking creativity."

Ethan lost it then, laugher bubbled up through his mouth then forced its way through his clenched jaw and even though he turned away, he couldn't stop himself from making a noise somewhat like the braying donkeys they had seen on the last family outing to the petting zoo.

"Oh holy fuck, you are _sooo_ going to fucking pay for this!" Sasha threatened him as the little child on his lap uncurled, raised her curly blond head and opened her amber eyes. She blinked as she regained consciousness, looking first at Ethan then up at Sasha. "Nana! Bad wurds!" she chastised him as she punched him in the lips smearing his poppy colored lip gloss across her tiny knuckles. " _OOWWW!!!_ Babygirl, don't sock Nana!!" Sasha cried out, putting his hand over his lips then pulled them away to see bright red across his fingertips.

"Fuck, am I _bleeding_?"

Ethan had collapsed into one of the side chair as he held his stomach and coughed loudly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Fuck _you_ , stop laughing at me!" Sasha shrieked in pain. " _Am I fucking bleeding_?"

"No! No, I'm sor...ry, I...can't...catc...it's...lipst..." Ethan howled, holding his stomach, bending over from the laughter cramps in his sides. "Oh Moth...it hurts!" Sasha glanced at him in disgust but quickly jerked his head away as another small fist swished by, admonishing him again "Bad Nana!" Sasha stood up holding the small indignant toddler at arms length. He stomped over to Ethan, set the child on his lap then stomped off towards the bathroom leaving a trail of glitter and hair bows as he went. Ethan hugged the girl to him, wiped the tears off his face and tried to get control of himself. Sitting the little girl on his knees he sternly chastised her "Nadya, babygirl, sweetheart, you can't punch Nana. Only bad girls do that, and you aren't a bad girl are you?" A wave of long blond curls whipped around as Nadya enthusiastically shook her head no.

"Nana say bad wurds." she pouted. Ethan pursed his lips at her.

"Yes, babygirl, Nana said bad words, but that's between Daddy and Nana; not you. Hitting Nana or anyone for that matter, is not ok! Do you understand me, sweetheart?" Ethan almost relented his stern Daddy face as the little baby cheeks fell, the lower lip stuck out further, the golden eyes filled up with big fat tears. But he was ready for that, he had found out the hard way that with babies and husbands, not losing your resolve was the key.

"What did you do to make her cry?" Ethan startled at the sound of Sasha's accusation. He must have come out of the bathroom at some point and  now stood over them, lipstick smeared across his cheeks and can of frozen orange juice held up to his lips.

"I didn't do anything; I told her that good girls don't sock their Nana. Here, you idiot, take her and let me get you an ice pack." Ethan stood, handed her off to Sasha, took the can of juice from him then padded into the kitchen.

Sasha took the little girl and peered down his nose at her. "What are you crying about, babygirl? Nana is the one that got hurt." Nadya took a big breath in and howled it out catching Sasha off guard. He gathered her close, put her up on his shoulder and rubbed little circles on her quivering back. Sasha winced as her sobs took on a life of their own, deep soulful howls as if there was no depth or end of her sorrow. All he could do was pace, gently bounced her as he massaged her back and pray that this would not go on all night. Ethan poked his head around the corner and asked, concerned "You ok, Sash? You want me to take her?" Sasha gave him a wry grin, shook his head no. He started to hum a lullaby under his breath until she quieted to little soft hiccups, all worn out as she went limp in his arms.

Ethan watched him, this strong, complicated man who filled him up in all the places he was empty. He had experienced the worse of him; cruel, arrogant, reckless and the best of him, as he rocked their baby daughter with his pastel colored fingernails and one long glittered eyelash resting on a cheek smeared with lipstick. Sasha turned around to show him the sleeping tyrant he was holding tightly in his arms and smiled broadly. Ethan smiled back and mouthed "I love you." to him as Sasha softly walked towards Nadya's room. Sasha kneed the open door wider and disappeared inside to lay her down. Ethan remembering arguing with him over the nursery when they were getting ready for Nadya to come live with them. He had wanted it to be more gender neutral, maybe earth tones but Sasha had looked at him like he had sprouted two heads and handed the clerk mixing paint at the hardware store a paint sample card of a cotton candy pink and barked out "This. Two gallons, satin."

By the time the agency had brought the baby to them, the room had pink walls, pink curtains, little lamps with clouds and rainbows on them. A tall white crib that would convert later into a toddler bed, Ethan's mother had assured them, and a closet full of pastel colored dresses. Ethan had held up a cute pant and top set in brown and leopard print as they were shopping one day but Sasha snatched it out of his hands and threw it towards a rack, not caring when it fell to the floor. "Nice girls don't fucking wear pants where I come from" he had growled, indignant at the very idea. When the baby shower their friends threw them produced several delightful primary colored shorts and pants outfits, Sasha had taken them all back to the store and came home with soft lavender, blue and yellow dresses adorned with soft animals and ducks, adorned ribbons and lace and carefully cross-stitched flocking. Sasha had proudly pointed this out to Ethan who threw up his hands and exclaimed, "You don't even know what the hell flocking is!"

"Tch, I know nice girls have flocking, Mr. Big Shot Earth Boy!" He had snorted sarcastically as he gathered the little dresses up then hung them on the fancy padded hangers he had bought and arranged them in the nursery closet.

The baby arrived as skinny as you could be and still be alive. Mixed race, a mongrel she had been called by one agency social worker, her father a colony born Romany, her mother, the agency assumed, Earth born, blond and rich enough to be embarrassed by the baby they created; she had been left at birth to die. A neighbor in the run down apartment building heard the baby crying through the thin walls and when it didn't stop, called the police to complain. She had been found just in time. Her life saved, her future uncertain, until the night Sasha had pulled Ethan and Nikoli over to her image on the agency website and demanded, "Her!"

Her stomach would prove to be sensitive; they all got used to the smell of baby vomit for the first few months. Her cheeks were sunken causing her eyes to bug out and her skin was covered with flaky patches of eczema. They had shaved her head to keep the lice in the orphanage at bay. She came with a bacterial virus that the pediatrician said was typical from colony orphanage's. The wet and explosive bowel eruptions accompanied by foul disgusting smells, that came from her little body sent Nikoli yelling and running out of the room as it dripped down from wherever she sat, laid or whatever arm held her. Ethan admitted he was pretty impressed by Sasha's fortitude in ignoring the sour fecal odor that permeated the whole room whenever she exploded. Sasha just put her down on a pad, removed the soiled linens and carried her into the bathroom to wash her again. Some days it happened more than five times; the worse days, more than ten. Once in the parking lot, outside a shopping mall, they opened the back door and were hit in the face by the horrendous putrid odor as loose grey yellow diarrhea stools ran from underneath her, over the bottom edge of the car seat and dripped into a fetid pool on the floor of the new minivan. They frantically wiped it up but lost the battle as it just kept coming and coming like a flow of lava. Finally they gave up; drove home frantically with a screaming baby and a car reeking of shit. Ethan had to have the carpet cleaned with products that were meant to remove decomposition odor. Even after that, in the winter with the heat turned up, the car filled up with the smell of baby shit. They didn't mention it when they traded in the car that spring.

She sat up late, she stood late, she talked late and at eighteen months, one day, Ethan took her off of Sasha's hip, set her down and pointed at Niki, "NeeNee (what she called him) has a pony in his room! He'll let you play with it!" Which brought a howl of protest from seven year old Nikoli until Ethan whipped out his phone and uploaded twenty credits to Niki's personal account. Then he happily ran to his room and much to Sasha shocked surprise, Nadya toddled expertly after him.

"What the fuck?" Sasha gasped, slack jawed but he never carried her again unless she wanted him too.

"Fy, Nana, Fy!" she would beg until he would pick her up to fly her around the room whooping and hollering as they dodged the evil Colterons. When he let her down, she would giggle and giggle until they all were giggling and Niki would throw his hands up, stomp to his room muttering about "Everybody's insane in this family!"

They gave her a Romany name that meant hope. They fretted, panicked, worried and loved her, mostly they loved her. At almost three she ran their home, they lovingly called her the little tyrant, she had become the heart of their family.

"Niki still at school?" Ethan asked as he bent over to picking up the boxes of bows and barrettes then capped the sticky bottles of nail polish. Sasha who leaned up against the doorway to Nadya's room, nodded to him from across the room with a seductive smirk across his face.

"Hey princess, bend over again like that. I don't get much ass time any more; I think I've forgotten your best side."

Ethan blew him a kiss then sensually coiled his body forward resting his hands on the table. Looking over his shoulder at Sasha, he slowly gyrated his hips. The smirk fell right off Sasha face, he opened his mouth for another witty retort but nothing came out. Ethan straightened up, pulled his shirt over his head as he quick stepped it towards their bedroom across the apartment. Sasha only hesitated a moment then loped off after him, Ethan's pants smacked him in the face as he crossed the room in record time. He was right behind Ethan who hopped in his underwear as he pulled a sock off.

"I've never been fucked by Rainbow Brite!" Ethan teased as he disappeared down the little hall to their bedroom with Sasha fast behind him peeling his clothes as he went. "Mmmm, fuck baby, you are _so_ going to ride my big fat rainbow!" he exclaimed as he closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.

"Nana, do you know what you're doing?"

Nadya looked suspiciously at Sasha as he squinted at the recipe on the tablet then peered into the bowl then back at the recipe. Nadya kneeled on one of the stools that flanked the kitchen island and intently watched her father fumble around the kitchen. Watching Nana attempt to cook was a favorite pastime of both she and her brother. Their father acted like every time was the first time and he had no recall of the disasters he had created in the past. Learning from your mistakes was not one of Nana’s strong point’s, Nadya thought to herself as Sasha fished a bottle of oil out from a cabinet, opened it and sniffed. He wrinkled up his nose in distaste but shrugged as he poured it without measuring into the bowl of batter.

There was a reason why Ming Express and the pizza guy were on speed dial.

"Yeah, of course I do, babygirl." He reached up to a cabinet and pulled out an orange box. Sasha studied it then put it back picking up a round red can instead.

"Why?"

Nadya shook her head and said as she slid off the stool. "Nothing, Nana." She swung open the refrigerator door, stood in front of it, and stared at the contents. "Hey babygirl, hand me a beer will you?" Nadya reached into the crisper, pulled out a brown bottle, and passed it over to Sasha.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasha stared at the label then raised his head in question.

"Light beer, Nana." she answered turning back to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of juice. "Daddy said you needed to the lay off the fucking beer."

Sasha, nonplussed, studied his twelve year old angel of a daughter then turned, opened the cabinet under the sink and crouched down beside it. Nadya got back on her stool and frowned at her father as he moved things around in the cabinet.

"What are you looking for, Nana"? She finally asked. Sasha stood back up, closed the cabinet and shook his head.

"A bar of soap to wash that filthy mouth of yours out, babygirl." He answered matter of factly, as he went back to his recipe and bowl of batter. "I don't know where you fucking got the idea that was ok to cuss like that." Nadya snickered at her father, already absorbed by whatever it was he was stirring around the bowl on the counter.

"Where's your brother by the way?" Sasha asked conversationally as he poured a small amount of vanilla into a teaspoon then dumped it into the bowl. He studied the batter, scrunched up his nose and glanced at the recipe again. He reached for the bottle of vanilla, tipped it into the bowl and emptied about half the bottle.

"Nana, seriously, are you sure you know what you’re doing?" Nadya raised her eyebrows in concern as she watched him. "I can help, you know."

Sasha smiled at her, "No, babygirl, I want to do this." Nadya shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, but should I just go ahead and make the ER appointment now?" she asked sarcastically.

Sasha glared at her, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Nadya shook her head forlornly and said, "Three years ago, Thanksgiving evening." Sasha sighed exasperated in her general direction and went back to the job at hand.

"Even the ER docs said they weren’t certain it was the gravy." he snorted.

"It was the gravy, pops, we all threw it up."

Sasha looked up at her quizzically "What did you just call me?"

"Pops." she explained, chugging her bottle of juice. "We're studying Mid-20th century in History. It’s English slang for Nana."

Sasha turned up his nose and scowled. “Fucking great. Don't chug, it's not ladylike."

Nadya rolled her eyes at Sasha. "Nana, I can't be your princess forever. I'm 12."

Sasha leaned over and waggled a finger in her face. "Two things, babygirl. One, you won't be 12 for another month." He said, and then waggled another finger making it two.

"Two, you are _not_ the Princess around here and if you don't fucking stop distracting me, I'm not going to get his birthday cake done before he fucking gets home!"

Nadya burst into laughter, "Ok Nana, I've got homework to do anyway." She jumped off her stool and said as she sauntered towards her bedroom.

"Oh and Niki is out with his girlfriend."

"I thought he had a boyfriend?" Sasha called back at her, confused.

"That was like so last week, Daddy-o!" she answered as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Sasha stood shaking his head at the closed door. "Babygirl, what the fuck does that mean?"

Sasha looked back at the batter, which seemed to be a little thin to him, checked the recipe again, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Grease and flour the pan? What the hell does that mean? There's already flour in there, I don't get it." he muttered as he pulled a oblong cake pan out of the cabinet, knocking all the other ones on top around then shoved them back in the cabinet. "Shit, I forgot the oven," he said reaching over to the oven. "This isn't going to be done before he gets home, damn it," Sasha said as he glanced at the clock, and then turned up the oven temperature. "Better crank up the heat."

As Sasha put ingredients away and cleaned up the mess he had made, he nervously checked the cake every few minutes. He opened the oven door and studied the cake that seemed to have folded over itself, the edges very dark but the middle still looked wet.

Startled by the front door opening, he let go of the oven door, which slammed closed. He was relieved when Nikoli called out "I'm home, anyone here?"

"Depends on how hot your girlfriend is." Sasha called from the kitchen. Someone choked in the entryway that was followed by the sound of a slap followed by a very _not_ _female_ voice. "Niki, you shit, are you fucking around with that bitch again?"  Niki stalked past the kitchen. He pulled the arm of a squirming teenage boy as he dragged him behind him. Niki's face was bright red where he had been slapped. Tears rolled down the face of the blond, skinny boy and Sasha would swear that steam rolled out of his ears. 

"Nice Nana. Thanks a fucking lot.” Nikoli barked out as he pulled the boy along towards his bedroom. "Eric, my idiot father. Nana, Eric, my idiot boyfriend."

Sasha cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. "Nice to meet you, Eric. Staying for dinner?"

Niki stopped and turned to his father. "You cooking?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sasha frowned at his son. 

"Nadya's 7th birthday."

"Hey who knew pepperoni went bad?"

Niki sighed, shook his head and put his arm around Eric, then pulled him down the hall to his bedroom. "Come on, baby, don't be like that. I can explain..."

Eric glared daggers at Niki but let him be pulled into the bedroom. Sasha smirked as he heard the bedroom door slam close. His son, the stud.

There was a funny smell in the air and it came from the oven. Sasha opened the oven and peered over the door. Brackish grey smoke rolled out hit him square in the face. He backed up, coughed as he fanned the smoke away from his face. The smoke alarm screeched and Nadya and Niki, both ran out of their bedrooms towards the kitchen. Sasha fanned at the smoke alarm with a towel. Something on the counter smoked, all black edged and unpleasant. Niki stepped back and covered his nose with his hand "what the fuck is that smell?" Nadya took one look at Sasha, and then another at the offensive pan then turned on her heel and headed back to her room. "You want the usual on your pizza, Nik?" "Yeah." Niki shook his head, "Eric's here." Nadya pursed her lips but kept on her course to her room "Yeah I know; I can hear him crying, you jerk."

Sasha looked petulantly at his son. "What am I supposed to do for a birthday cake?" Nikoli's eyebrows shot up, his nose wrinkled as his face grimaced "That's cake?"

"Fuck off. Go on back to your pansy girlfriend." Sasha growled frustrated with his children but mostly with himself.

"I'll call the bakery; you’ll just have to pick it up." Niki scowled and shook his head at his father. "You better hurry or _your_ pansy girlfriend will come home from work on his birthday with no birthday cake, Nana. Like usual." 

Sasha jerked his head at his son and huffed in his direction. What could he say, he thought to himself. It was true.

Sasha looked back at his son realizing, maybe for the first time, that his little man was not so little any more. Almost as tall as he was, beautiful in his teenage lankiness, all arms and legs and long torso, soft chocolate velvet eyes and long black hair that fell in waves just below his shoulders. Nikoli was a heart stopper. 

Sasha was aware his son enjoyed the attention thrown his way for the last few years since he crossed through puberty. It seemed he was going out with a new boy every other week or so but Niki had not brought them home to introduce them. When Sasha thought about it, the boy, Eric, waiting in Niki’s bedroom was the first that Sasha could remember. There was a pack of friends from childhood that rotated through each other’s homes for study or that Sasha or Ethan had chauffeured to the movies or the mall or to sports events.

Sasha didn't think he had ever seen the white blond, pink skinned boy who Niki had dragged into his room at the raucous sleepovers where someone usually wound up puking all over the living room floor hopped up a sugar high from too many soda's and too much junk food.

"Hey," Sasha queried his son and jerked his thumb in the general direction of Niki's room. "Who's that?"

Nikoli colored spectacularly. The blush seemed to start at his feet and flowed upwards until even the tops of his ears were red. The effect startled Sasha and he stepped back.

"Whoa. Ok. I take it someone important?" he asked, Niki swallowed nervously and glanced in the direction of his room. 

"Yeah, Nana." he whispered. "I think I fucked it up."

Sasha hurt a little at how stricken his little man looked, thrown off to see Niki's wet eyes. Sasha resisted wrapping his son in a protective hug. He stepped back and leaned backwards against the kitchen island to give Niki some space. He just waited for Niki to decide if he was going to talk to him or not. At this age, it was always iffy, unlike when he was a child and would yammer on and on about his day and poured questions at he and Ethan until he drifted off to sleep, tucked safely in his Starfighter bed.

Now, Niki was mostly quiet and kept his secrets from them. It scared Ethan but Sasha understood and would make Ethan just let it go. Ethan had been pushing for family counseling for a couple of years, as if talking to a stranger would make it safer for Niki to talk to his own parents. Such bullshit, Sasha had barked out during the worst of their arguments about their son, but he had been thinking lately that maybe the princess was right.

"He locked me out." Niki whispered, sheepish, not looking at Sasha.

Sasha composed himself and glanced at the clock. Ethan would be home in thirty minutes. He still had to get the birthday cake; Ethan would be disappointed without it. Sasha had been wallowed in Ethan's disappointment too much lately. He looked at Niki, swaying a little, lip trembling as he looked everyplace but his father. He looked like someone had let the air out of his balloon and Sasha hated that.

Sighing heavily he walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out two beers, opened them and handed one off to Niki. "Nana, this is beer." Niki stated, surprised.

"Light beer, doesn't count." Sasha rationalized and pointed with the bottle to the living room couch. "Let's sit, little man."

Niki hesitated then took a slug of his beer then followed his father's directions and slumped down on one of the couches, his father following suit on the opposite couch.

They were silent for a few minutes, Niki sucking down another swallow as he stared at the floor. Then he mournfully raised his eyes towards his room again and almost whispered. "I think I love him, Nana, but I keep doing fucking stupid stuff and now he won't even talk to me." Sasha took a drink; he had had this conversation with himself many times. He didn't say anything but simply listened as Niki started to talk. When Niki paused, Sasha gently asked, "So what about that girl?"

Niki's head shot up; surprised. He shook his head back and forth, "She's just some girl, no one important. Just a pretty, hot girl at school who likes me." he blurted out, angry.

"It’s stupid for him to care about, he acting like a jealous little bitch."

Sasha recalled a drunken conversation with James a few years ago where he had whined the very same thing, Ethan's complaints about his slutting around getting on his nerves. James had punched him, hard enough to bruise, on the arm and growled at him "Don't be a jackass, Reliant, that's his heart you’re fucking around with. Your kid's daddy deserves better than that." It had taken a few more crying jags and one very dramatic "taking the kids and leaving you" night before he finally got it and settled down.

Sasha cocked his head at his son then carefully formed his question.

“Little man, when did you start liking girls?”

Niki, instantly defensive, glared angrily at his father and got to his feet. “I didn’t think you’d understand” he spit out. Sasha’s hand shot out and grabbed at Niki’s forearm, “Nikoli, sit down.” Nikoli pulled away and Sasha let him. Niki stalked away from him rubbing his arm as if Sasha had burned him. He stopped at the sliding glass doors to the deck, staring out of them as if he was not crying. Sasha sat back took another long drink of his beer while he watched his son tremble then take a couple of deep breaths that sounded like sighs.

"Nana, did you always know you were gay?”

Sasha coughed before he answered. “I’m not _gay_ , that sounds like I’m some fucking fairy princess.”

Niki laughed bitterly, not turning around. “You call Daddy _Princess_.”

“Yeah well he is a fucking Princess. Mean as hell too.” Sasha got up from the couch walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge “Damn it, there’s only this fucking dishwater in here.”

“Daddy says you...”

Sasha pulled out a bottle and grumbled. “Yeah I fucking know. Little bitch.” He opened the bottle and tilted it back letting it flow down his throat. He really wanted vodka; this was a vodka kinda of conversation he needed to have with his son. He glanced up at the clock and then at the black/grey mess in the pan, which didn't look any better now that it had cooled. Cursing under his breath, he opened the pantry door and dumped the whole pan in the trash.

He walked back into the living room and stood shoulder to shoulder next to his son, neither of them acknowledging each other. Quietly they drank their beers and looked out over the city. Sasha liked this view better when it was the dead of night, the stars twinkling brightly. Those nights he would take Ethan on the carpet; flying with the stars again.

“Look little man, the only person I’ve ever...er, loved, is your Daddy. He happens to have a cock.” Niki turned and looked into his father's face. Sasha stared out the window, lost in thoughts that made his face soft, his eyes focused on something far away.

“You’ve never slept with a woman? Not ever? “Sasha choked a little and nervously wiped at his mouth. He brushed his hair out of his face, turned away from the window and walked back to the couch. He flopped down on it and patted the spot next to him as he nodded at Niki. Nikoli hesitated then set his half empty bottle on a side table and set next to his father.

“Niki, I grew up rough, there weren’t a lot of choices for me.” he murmured as if he was afraid to be heard. His eyes were lost in the past, bringing up things he had thankfully long forgot.

“But have you ever been with a woman, Nana? I just feel so weird about it.”

Sasha patted his son’s knee. “Why all of a sudden little man? You have always been so sure of yourself.” Niki bent over and rocked slightly like when he was a little boy and needed to get something out but couldn’t quite do it. Sasha reached over and pulled Niki closer then kissed the side of his son's head.

“You know there’s fucking nothing you can’t say to me, little man.” Nikoli smiled up at Sasha, squared his shoulders and straightened up.

“Yeah, I know Nana.”

Sasha thumped him on the head. “Then fucking get it done cause if there isn’t a cake here for your Daddy when he comes home, I’m fucking blaming you.”

“Geez, Nana, throw me under the bus will you!”

“Dude, with no hesitation what so ever. “ Nikoli laughed deeply at that and Sasha threw his strong arm around Niki’s shoulders. He figured he might as well take advantage of the moment before Niki remembered how much Sasha embarrassed him.

Niki laid his head back against his fathers arm and sighed deeply.

“That girl. Amy. She says I just haven’t met the right girl and no one is really gay. She said I just needed to...um...you know, be with her, and she could fix me.”

Sasha saw red and muttered under his breath, “little cunt”. However, he remained calm in front of his son and took a deep breath before he questioned Niki. .

“So, is that true, Nikoli? Do you think you need to be fixed? He asked carefully. “You’ve always been friends with a lot of girls; any of them ever tell you that? Any of your friends ever tell you that you were broken?”

Niki turned his head towards his father and asked guiltily. “No, but when Amy talks, I guess I’m not sure. I mean, how would I know?"

"Do girls make your dick hard?"

Niki snorted and covered his reddened face. "Geez, Nana."

“Little man, do you think Daddy is broken?” Sasha asked quietly, pushing at Niki’s shoulder. Niki shook his head determinedly. “Fuck no.”

“Don’t let him hear you cuss like that, he’ll blame me.”

Niki laughed. "There’s nothing broken about Daddy.”

Sasha pursed his lips and asked “What about Uncle James? Or Dyadya Aleks? I mean we all know there is something _wrong_ with "Auntie” Keeler, but its not because he likes coc...well, you know what I mean."

Niki sat up straight, “My whole family is fucking gay. How did that happen? No wonder I’m confused.” Niki groaned.

Sasha laughed at him, “Your sister is straight.”

“Nana, she's 12.” Niki snorted again.

Sasha, feeling the beer, laughed aloud then hugged him close. "Little man, I think you have to go with what you know about yourself. If you aren't sure then it's ok to find out. But don't let this girl tell you there is something wrong with liking who you like." Sasha cocked his head, as he looked his son in the eyes, "We are going to love you no matter what you do or who you want to be with. Male, female or maybe all at the same time...” Niki choked as he laughed nervously. "Nana, you're going to get me in trouble with Daddy."

This time Sasha laughed out loud, "Naw, he'd just blame me."

When they were silent again, Sasha leaned over quietly “So, little man, what about the really hot blond trapped in your bedroom?” Niki groaned again. Sasha brought his forehead down to Niki's and gently asked, “Does he make your dic...”

Niki feigned disgust and shoved at him. "Dude, Nana, seriously not a father son question!" Sasha laughed at him then pulled Niki's head back and planted a noisy wet kiss on his forehead. "Little man, love ya, but sometimes you think too hard."

Sasha released him, patted him again on his thigh and said "Nikoli, if that girl did anything for you, she would be in your bedroom, not that sweet piece of ass that's in there now. My suggestion is that you go throw yourself on your knees and start begging."

Niki grinned broadly up at his father, "Coming from personal experience?"

"Damn straight." Sasha sighed and pushed himself up off the couch. "I'm going to try to get to the fucking store and back with a fucking birthday cake before your Daddy gets home." He walked to the closet, pulled his jacket from a hanger and slipped it on. "If I don't get back before he does, tell him I was kidnapped by Teron's and I'll be home as soon as my anal probing is over." Sasha called out as he opened the door then closed it behind him. Niki shook his head, "Damn, Nana, no filters."

Niki had slid to the floor next to his bedroom door after he had pounded and demanded that Eric open the door. When that failed, he pleaded and knocked. Then he begged and scratched pathetically at the door. When that didn’t do the trick, he forlornly sat with his head between his knees and sighed heavily. He heard a click and jerked his head up hopefully. He sighed even harder when he saw that it was Nadya who stood at her door and tsked at him.

“You’re drowning out my music, idiot.”

“Fuck off.”

Nadya snorted and slid down the wall to sit next to her brother. “You know that girl is a slut don’t you?”

Niki looked at her through his fingers. “What the fuck do you know about her?” he growled at her.

Nadya slid back up the wall and tsked again. “You’re stupider than you look, Nikoli.” she said flipping her long blond hair back as she went back into her room and stood in the doorway.

“Look you pathetic moron. That little bitch has opened her legs for most of the school,” she whispered loudly, “ she loves to fuck gay boys then brag about how they must be real faggots cause they couldn’t get it up with her” Niki stared incredulous, at his sister.

“You’re just another statistic.” Nadya nodded her head to Niki’s bedroom. “Eric is a really sweet guy and for some unknown reason he’s got it bad for the biggest fucking douchebag in school.”

“What?” Niki asked in disbelief.

“Could you be any more dense, Nikoli?”

“Doesn’t fucking matter, he won’t talk to me.” Niki slumped dejected. Nadya walked back the couple of footsteps between their rooms and knocked on Niki’s door.

“Hey Eric, it’s Nadya. My brother is a complete boob but would you talk to him anyway?” Silence and then the click of the front door lock. Eric stood in the doorway biting on his lower lip, face red and wet. Niki jumped to his feet and Eric started to back into the room again. Nadya reached out and patted his arm.

“If you want to kill him after you two talk, I’ll help you.” Nadya glared at Niki. “And we’ll make it slow and painful.” Niki backed away from her and when Eric sniffled, he turned back to him.

“Oh baby, please don’t...”

Eric set his jaw and spit out. “I’m not your fucking baby.” He flounced into the room but didn’t close the door.

Nadya looked at Niki with disgust. “Go on and talk to him, jerkwad.” Niki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Thanks Naddy, I owe you.”

“Don’t fuck it up.” Nadya barked as she closed her bedroom door.

Ethan wasn't all that surprised to see Nadya standing at the front door with a pizza delivery guy with his arms full of boxes. "Daddy, welcome home! Happy Birthday! Could you pay this guy please?” She took the pile of boxes out of his arms and disappeared into the condo. Ethan stared at his daughter then eased his wallet out of his pocket and turned to the delivery guy. "How much do I owe you?"

There was chattering and the sounds of dishes coming from the kitchen as Ethan pulled off his over coat and slipped his briefcase into the office. He padded into the kitchen to find his daughter and son setting plates and napkins around the kitchen island, boxes of pizza strewn across the counter. There was a pink faced blond boy sitting at the breakfast bar that he'd never seen before but figured someone would introduce him in time. Nadya threw her arms around him and leaned up to kiss his cheek "Happy Birthday Daddy!" "Thanks baby girl, where's your Nana?" Niki came around and drew him into a bear hug, Ethan always amazed at how much he was growing, tall as Sasha now. "He'll be right back, Happy Birthday, Daddy!" and smacked at him unabashedly to Ethan's amusement. Some days Niki was like a 5 year old, all sweet and affectionate, and other days embarrassed by him. He was grateful he got the five year old today.

Niki reached over, grabbed the blond boy’s hand possessively, and smiled up at him. "Daddy, this is Eric, my boyfriend." he turned and kissed the top of Eric's head, "We're going steady." Eric blushed but was all smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Eric, welcome to the family." Ethan gently put his hand out and Eric grasped it. "Nice to meet you too, Mr..."

Ethan laughed, "Just call me Ethan; we're not very formal here." Eric just grinned happily up at him then chewed his lip shyly as he glanced under his eyelashes towards Niki.

"I thought Nana was cooking?" Ethan queried. Nadya put her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

Niki answered him, "No one wanted to spend the night in the ER, so we ordered pizza. Is that ok for your birthday Daddy? We got you the vegetarian special!" Ethan laughed at him and sat down at the counter. Giggling, Nadya slipped a pointed shiny purple birthday hat over his head, the little rubber band under his chin.

They were all chattering so loudly, Nadya and Niki playfully picking at each other feigning outrage at the insults and then throwing back something even more horrible at the other one. Eric sat next to Ethan, confused and amused. "They do this stuff, always have. Niki really loves his little sister." Ethan offered.

Eric nodded, still too shy to speak up. Everyone stopped when there was a knock at the front door. Niki hurried to open it and found a frustrated Sasha, arms full of cake. "Forgot my fucking keys, thanks little man, is he here yet?"

"Yes, Sash, I'm home!" Ethan called out.

"Well shit, I'm sorry princess, I tried." Sasha held out the cake box and Nadya took it from him. Sasha scooped Ethan into his arms and drew him into a deep kiss. "Happy Birthday baby." and kissed him again.

"Geez you guys get a room" Niki turned away in disgust.

"We have a room, go on and eat your pizza; we'll be back later on." Sasha growled at him, held Ethan firmly by the waist, and duck walked him towards their bedroom. Ethan planted a kiss on the side of Sasha's head and firmly pushed away. He grasped Sasha’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Down boy, I'm starving." Nadya whispered loudly to Eric who was entranced at the open affection between the two older men.

"They're always like that, like dogs in heat." The whole room stared at her, shocked into silence until Ethan choked out "Nadya!”.

"Nice girls don't talk like that!" Sasha waggled his index finger at her.

"Its just biology, geez!" she squealed as Niki pinched her leg. "Stop that Niki! Nana, make him stop!"

After the pizza was eaten, the candles on the cake blown out and Happy Birthday Daddy sung, high pitched and off key, Niki and Nadya said their good nights and went to their own rooms, Niki holding hands with Eric as they leaned close.

Ethan relaxed back into Sasha’s chest; both of them sipped at wine and stared out at the stars, bright now as the moon rose. The condo was quiet, as Sasha nuzzled Ethan's neck, kissed behind his ear and then down his neck. He put down his wineglass, turned Ethan’s face towards his, and ran his tongue across Ethan's lips, his tongue furrowing it way into Ethan's mouth, kissing him deeper and deeper until they breathed the same breath.

Ethan whined as they broke apart. Sasha reached in to kiss him again to quiet him. Ethan reached his fingers down under the waist of Sasha's jeans, palming his hard cock and made Sasha gasp.

"Princess, fuck, I love your fingers." he moaned out reaching down to stay Ethan's hand. "Sweetheart, can I ask you something?" Ethan straightened a little and nodded. "Make it fast, I don't think I can wait.", he groaned back.

"Baby, do you ever think about women?"

Ethan squinted at the unexpected question and wrinkled up his nose. "Woman? Think about what about women?"

Sasha kissed him again then wrapped his arms around him. "Fucking a woman, do you ever think about that?"

Ethan shook himself, amused but not understanding what Sasha was asking. He pushed Sasha back and looked his lover in the eye.

"Sasha? What brought this on?" Sasha shrugged, pulled him back and pushed his thighs up under Ethan's, spreading them apart. Ethan was hard; his pants were uncomfortably tight as Sasha firmly ran his palm over Ethan's cock. "I just want to know baby." Ethan fell back on Sasha chest and hissed as Sasha stroked down his cock then tightened around his balls.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I'm gay, Sash. I don't think about women, I don't think about anything but you doing this sort of stuff to me." Ethan caught Sasha's jaw with his lips and sucked down the edge of it. "Can you please fuck me now while it's still my birthday?" he begged. Sasha laughed aloud, folded his arms under Ethan's knees and across his back as he stood up and cradled his princess, his sweetheart, his lover forever, in his arms. He reached down and kissed the top of Ethan's blond head. "Sure, baby, I can do that."

　

　

　


End file.
